Un coeur amoureux
by Titaaa-X3
Summary: 1 an était passé depuis que Mike Chang avait quitté McKinley pour partir à Boston, il avait quitté le lycée mais aussi Tina Cohen-Chang, sa petite-amie. Leur couple n'ayant pas tenu à la distance, ils se sont séparés. Mais en revenant passer des vacances dans l'Ohio, Julia Chang avait une lettre à remettre à son fils qui bouleversera le jeune homme et qui changera ses projets.


Un an était passé depuis que j'ai quitté le lycée... Que je l'ai quitté elle...

Je souffre de son absence, elle me manque tellement, son doux visage, sa voix sublime, ses lèvres tentantes, son regard amoureux, sa peau douce... J'ai tellement besoin d'elle pour vivre, pourquoi l'avoir laissé ? Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne méritait que le bonheur et je sais que son bonheur elle voulait le partager avec moi. Grâce à elle j'ai eu tout ce que je rêvais depuis toujours, grâce à elle j'ai connu l'amour, le rêve, le paradis aux cotés de quelqu'un de spécial.

Depuis que j'avais quitté le lycée avec mon diplôme en poche j'ai été pris dans une école d'art en tant que professeur de danse. J'étais vraiment heureux mais une partie de moi était resté au prêt de Tina... Tina Cohen-Chang mon ex petite-amie, cet ange tombé du ciel, cette beauté si naturelle et si franche à la fois. Ma nouvelle vie me plaît mais celle d'avant me manque de plus en plus, être loin des gens qui m'ont fait vivre mes premiers pas dans le monde de la danse, c'est très dur surtout que je me sens seul. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire mais au lycée on est épaulé, on est soutenu, on est aimé, on est encouragé, on est toujours entouré alors que dans le nouveau monde on est plutôt entouré de solitude surtout quand on est loin de chez nous.

Aujourd'hui j'étais venu dans l'Ohio voir mes parents, depuis Thanksgiving je n'avais pas encore pu revoir mes amis mais j'avais reçu un message de Finn, qui était au courant de ma venue, qui me disait de passer au BreadstiX dans la soirée. J'acceptais.

Un chauffeur envoyé par mon père m'attendait devant l'aéroport, je montais dans la voiture et il me conduit jusqu'à chez moi. Devant la maison, ma mère m'attendait, j'étais tellement heureux de la revoir, elle me manquait tellement. Le chauffeur s'arrêta, je sortais de la voiture sans refermer la portière derrière moi et me jetais dans les bras de ma mère qui me serra fort contre elle.

**Julia** : Mon garçon, comment tu vas ? Tu te portes bien ? Tu manges bien ?

**Mike** : _petit rire_ - Ça va très bien, maman. Madame Dawson s'occupe très bien de moi.

Depuis que je vis à Boston, mes parents ont engagés une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années pour s'occuper de moi dans la maison où je vis, pour me faire à manger quand je rentre du travail, pour faire ma lessive, mon ménage. Au début j'avais refusé, mais ça m'arrange beaucoup pour dire vrai, en rentrant à midi je n'ai pas le temps de faire le ménage, à manger, lessive et tout ça, le soir quand je rentre vers 20 heures je n'ai pas non plus vraiment le temps. Elle travaille que en semaine.

**Julia** : Ton père n'est pas encore arrivé, mais il est impatient de te voir.

**Mike** : _sourit_ - Moi aussi maman, vous me manquez beaucoup mais l'an dernier c'était plus dur, maintenant je me suis habitué.

J'entrais dans la demeure de mes parents en compagnie de ma mère, elle me traîna jusqu'au salon, elle n'allait pas me lâcher maintenant, elle va vouloir que je lui raconte tout. On s'installait sur le grand canapé.

**Julia** : Racontes-moi tout !

**Mike** : Alors déjà l'école où je travaille demande un programme de danse très intense aux élèves, ce qui parfois me fatigue à moi aussi car comme tu sais en donnant des cours je passe moi aussi ma formation de professeur, c'est assez complexe mais je suis très motivé donc ça va aller.

**Julia** : Je sais que tu y arriveras, et on est peut-être loin de toi mais ton père fait travailler ses relations pour savoir comment tu vas et comment tu évolues, c'est pour ça que je ne t'appelles pas tous les jours, sinon ça serait le cas.

**Mike** : _rigole_ - Oh oui je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, pour le moment tout va bien.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, je voyais dans le regard de ma mère qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle hésitait. Je fronçais les sourcils.

**Mike** : Maman ?

**Julia **: Oui Mike ?

**Mike **: T'es sûre que ça va ?

**Julia** : _petit sourire_ - On m'a demandé de te remettre quelque chose.

**Mike **: Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir du grand meuble beige du salon. Elle en sortit une enveloppe, vint vers moi la tête baissée, me la tendit et sortit du salon. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, ça m'inquiétait. Je regardais l'enveloppe, il y avait écrit en bleu-turquoise : Mike

J'aurais pu reconnaître cette écriture entre mille. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe, une lettre se trouvait dedans.

« Mike,

Je t'écris ces quelques lignes pour t'annoncer mon départ, je sais que tu viens dans quelques temps dans l'Ohio et je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Je pars vivre à San Francisco, j'ai été acceptée dans une grande école de chant. L'année précédente a été très compliquée pour moi, tout dans le lycée me rappelait ton visage, ton odeur, ta voix, ton rire, ta douceur... Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas que le lycée, c'était tout l'Ohio... Je ne pouvais pas rester, je ne pouvais pas avancer en restant dans le souvenir.

Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, quand on s'est séparé ça a était un cauchemars devenu réalité, j'avais le cœur déchiré. Je sais que la distance était dur à supporter mais mon cœur t'appartenait même à des kilomètres. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, contraire, sois heureux pour nous deux, on avance séparément mais dans le chemin qu'on a toujours rêvé. Un jour on se retrouvera, un jour on se reverra... La vie nous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises. On a décidé d'avancer séparément, maintenant faut l'assumer et voilà pourquoi je te demande de ne pas chercher à me contacter, on verra ce que la vie nous réserve.

Malgré tout, tu es mon premier amour, tu es celui qui restera à jamais dans mon cœur, tu me manques chaque jours. Sois heureux Mike.

Tina »

J'étais paralysé devant la lettre, je la fixais sans réaction, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Elle était partie pour toujours, elle me demande de pas la contacter, mais comment est-ce que je peux faire ça ? Des larmes lourdes coulées sur mes joues, je me levais du canapé et montais dans ma chambre en vitesse. J'attrapais mon portable et cherchais dans tous mes anciens documents la feuille où j'avais noté le numéro des parents de Tina.

**Julia** : _arrive à l'encadrement de la porte _- Mike...

**Mike** : Maman ! Où sont mes feuilles du lycée ? Celle de deuxième année, j'avais noté dessus quelque chose de très important !

**Julia** : Elle l'a prit...

J'arrêtais mes mouvements et restais sans voix, le regard vide devant les feuilles que j'avais sortis.

**Mike** : _voix roque_ - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Pourquoi tu ne l'en as pas empêché ?

**Julia **: _s'approche, pose sa main sur son épaule_ - Elle m'a demandé de ne pas le faire, et je sais que t'aurais tout laissé pour venir l'en empêcher mais ça fait un an que tu n'es plus avec Tina, Mike, tu dois l'oublier et avancer, mon garçon.

Je me laissais tomber assis sur mon lit, mon regard toujours dans le vide. J'entendis juste ma mère fermer la porte de ma chambre, j'avais tout perdu... Je sais que ça fait un an qu'on était plus ensemble mais je savais où elle était, je savais toujours comment elle allait, et j'ai toujours espéré secrètement qu'un jour en revenant dans l'Ohio elle m'attendrait et qu'on partirait tous les deux pour Boston. Les larmes de tristesses se joignirent à celles de colère, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, je l'ai perdu pour de bon ! C'est pas possible, comment vais-je faire sans elle ? Je ne suis rien ! RIEN ! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé ? Je ne pourrais pas passer toute ma vie sans celle qui est tout à mes yeux, qui représente la perfection, l'amour, la tendresse, l'éternité. Tina Cohen-Chang est mon amour éternel, elle ne peut pas me laisser sans elle, c'est ma moitié. Je me levais et fis les cents pas dans ma chambre, j'avais mon cœur qui battait la chamade, mon ventre qui se tordait, ma tête qui était pire qu'un volcan en irruption. Je soupirais de désespoir.

Il était presque 20 heures et je n'étais pas encore sortis de ma chambre, je n'étais même pas allé saluer mon père... Je me sentais honteux mais je n'avais pas la force, j'étais bien trop mal pour pouvoir affronter le bonheur des autres, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de hurler.

J'étais couché sur mon lit, fixant le plafond, les yeux rougies par mes larmes, les lèvres sèches... J'étais totalement dans un autre monde, je ne voyais plus rien devant moi à part le manque terrible et le sentiment d'abandon et de regret.

**MikeSR** : _entre _- Mike ! Fils ! Comment tu vas ?

Je ne répondais pas et continuais à fixer le plafond sans expression.

**MikeSR** : _soupire_ - Ta mère m'a dit pour Tina...

Je pinçais mes lèvres pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes. Je sentis mon père s'approcher, il s'installa à coter de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**MikeSR** : Je sais que tu l'aimais mon fils, je sais que tu ne voulais qu'elle mais la vie ne peut pas toujours être comme on le souhaite, on doit faire des sacrifices. Mais dans sacrifices je n'entend pas dire que tu dois mettre fin à ta carrière par amour... L'amour ça va et ça vient. Tu vas encore faire la connaissance de plein de jolies filles, je...

**Mike** : _se relève_ - Mais je m'en fiche ! - _saute sur ses pieds_ - Je ne veux qu'elle, papa ! Tu comprends ça ? Tina est mon premier amour, je ne veux aucune autre femme ! C'est elle ma moitié, celle qui me comble, celle qui me fait rêver, celle qui m'a poussé à suivre mes rêves, celle qui a tout fait pour que je suive la voie du bonheur ! Je ne suis rien sans elle ! RIEN ! Elle m'a fait découvrir l'amour, le paradis ! A ses cotés j'étais le plus heureux des hommes ! Elle est tout pour moi ! TOUT !

Mon père me regardait les yeux grands ouverts, il ne s'attendait pas à que j'éclate en sanglots devant lui. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, je me sentais tellement épuisé que je me laissais aller contre lui.

**MikeSR** : Ça va aller, mon fils, ça va aller.

Mon père essayait de me rassurer avec ses paroles, mais je savais que tout était perdu. Je ne retrouvais plus jamais Tina.


End file.
